


菊耀 | 铃铛

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: 极东 - Relationship, 菊耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	菊耀 | 铃铛

铃铛

本田菊替王耀系上了铃铛。

是纤细的红绳，挂在他的手臂上，只需稍稍一动便叮铃作响，晃着节奏，似身后人动作一般在皮肤上起伏。

是的，王耀能感觉到。本田菊的指尖在自己肩背上流连，红绳绕过腰，结成第二串铃铛，有他的余温，替那双手送上轻抚。腰一塌一拱，金属滚动过的轨迹已经染上凉意，他好像摁住了细绳，指腹贴着小巧织物上下压过，是恰到好处的力度。王耀压着本田菊塞给他的枕头，最后扯出来、抱在臂膀之间，被摸出闷哼时唇瓣张合，触碰的是那双手曾在枕头上短暂停留的温度。

手指在铃铛伴奏下温柔爱抚他的琴键，划过之前一轮浅淡的红痕，用新的潮热盖住旧的。他留下吻痕的风格如他本人对外的角色，含蓄且克制，只有王耀能尝到舌尖贴在肌理上有怎样的颤动挑逗，濡湿又不过分黏腻，一切刚好点在王耀感受愉悦的线上，吸吮让这条线自然而然地弯曲起伏承受酥痒的刺激，滑下来，发丝垂在嘴边，轻轻地耸动。

再往下，手掌稳稳定住腰，王耀勉强没再乱动，铃声渐低，仍旧掩去一些低沉喘息。王耀听不太清，只分辨出身后恋人柔和啄吻的声响，一寸一寸在耳畔捕捉情欲的火星，飘忽的火落在了面前，他张嘴呵出潮湿的热气，终于在第二次被按下腿根时把脸埋进了枕头。

菊、小菊……齿尖触到面料，叫声沉闷而模糊，满是自顶峰坠落后再次迎接肿胀的些许不适；本田很少这般肆意折腾他，高潮过后依然停在体内缓慢顶着瑟缩的内里，很涨，还酸。除了最初那些温声轻哄，王耀再听不见其他，一切被铃响淹没，充斥着情爱中刻满独占欲的震颤，王耀不受控制地想要确认身后人的动作，又喊了一声，菊？  
怎么了吗？本田菊低下去咬在王耀颈后，单这轻轻的推挤也让铃铛再次作响，王耀咬着嘴辨认，叮铃声中恋人的咬字变得模糊，用和缓的语调模仿王耀故土柔和的话语：没事的，请不要担心。

本田菊讲起汉语时翘舌音总要刻意一些，讲话依旧平和轻缓，把王耀故乡小镇的温软腔调学了个六七成，低回辗转至耳边，轻易就能勾起他留恋的情绪。

当时王耀向他展示手腕上细细一圈红绳，来自习俗里对小孩的祈福，轻巧挂在不戴表的右手手腕上。实际上本田菊已经留意了有些时日，在作为朋友碰面的二人场合里，本田第一次便注意到细微铃声，王耀抱歉地睁大眼睛，捂住了手腕：“对不起、这，这是不是太失礼了……”本田菊对此当然不介意，但之后那小小铃铛已被取下，乃至细绳，只有年节庆祝时才得以窥见并不张扬的红色，铃声却一声声敲进他心里。

王耀后来介绍起平安保佑的象征，已很自如地开起玩笑，与新升级的恋人分享故土趣事，把收进小袋的红绳又拿出来，本田却一下捉住了王耀的手腕。他觉得突兀又说不出什么，王耀不解地看向他，之后便有吻落在嘴角边。

那是他们第一次做爱，倒在本田菊的公寓房间里，拉扯着单薄的被褥，用肢体做出最原始的伸展。王耀紧张地调整呼吸，本田菊努力不去展现内心的手忙脚乱，一切起因都归于红白相衬中铃铛脆响的诱惑，绳索将他们捆紧，相拥，紧贴，王耀颤抖着承受轻得无法捕捉的亲吻，却真切实在跃入心口，满满当当，挤挤挨挨，密不可分。

眼底的幽静深潭燃起了火，火焰尖端磨成了情侣缠绕于指尖的丝线，摆成乐谱，在等本田菊再次落下爱抚，然后让王耀念出昵称、在乐谱上高低错落，轻飘飘的，身体得到的愉悦却从来都是重重落下紧密包裹着。那次之后王耀便常常叫出本田菊的名字，低沉又婉转，每每让他想起恋人遥远彼端的方言乡音，一下一下往他心里撞，直到王耀又一次喊他，他才能回过神，看见初次结合后的恋人坐起身揉揉脚踝，亲昵又熟稔地念，菊？

王耀在摸脚踝，指尖又往上方的皮肤划了划，本田菊紧张地想没有留下太招摇狼狈的痕迹，王耀就这么抬起头看收拾床铺的他：你知道吗，那个平安符……按老人们的习惯，脚上也该系上的。

是了，那串红绳，还有小巧精致的铃铛。

本田菊在那之后买过几回，无论是鬼迷心窍，或是突发奇想。红绳的长度显然不能用于手腕，但是手臂，腰上，或是腿根，他试图伸出手丈量，但手指一碰到抽屉里的串串铃铛，又觉得羞愧可耻，难以直面。他在想，明明平日温和情爱已让他满足又感恩，对恋人身体的沉迷热爱却几乎超出他对渴求的寻常想象。

下唇咬出了痕迹，直到王耀来临的门铃将他解救，直到短袜停得恰到好处、一抹艳色闯入他的眼底。

王耀并不意外，甚至松了口气，这是他给本田菊准备的“礼物”。红着脸，低着头，给自己系上孩提时代才会用到的配饰，再不经意间露出。对方的手果真很快随目光追寻按下去，抚着纤细的线条和骨节，最终战胜了犹疑，俯下身子抱住他，然后接吻。

第一轮充其量只是和缓的试探，本田菊连衣服都没怎么解开，按在王耀腿间摩擦一阵便借润滑挤进去，是熟悉的节奏，抓住纤细的脚踝，压着那串绳子，一副不让王耀逃走的姿势。他当然知道王耀不会离开，他甚至高兴原来彼此将处处脾性爱好都已摸清，但情爱里的占有欲依旧对他说，抓住他，攥紧他。

于是这场温和的推挤占有依旧让王耀尝到冲撞的满足，到了第二场，本田菊便先把他翻过去，王耀只听见他打开了抽屉。

接着便是铃铛的声音。

王耀低着头呼出气，试图稳定自己的呼吸，但是本田菊带给他的轻抚显然打乱了他的想法。他还能感受到宽大袖口碰到皮肤的触感，缱绻暧昧如亲吻，是一次必要的缓冲，好让他刚刚经历高潮的身体适应间隔短暂的再次进入。

等到王耀已经忍不住咬上枕头，本田的皮肤已与他紧紧相贴，炽热又渴望更多碰触，指尖摁紧了红绳想要压出痕迹，铃铛受到惊吓，摇摇晃晃提醒王耀接下来显而易见的风暴，但王耀全盘接受，王耀本就愿意的。

名字最终脱口而出，打上了情欲的信号，化作呻吟喘息消散在房间里。被填满的灼热点燃王耀的神经，连情事都像极他本人，细致又耐心，要看到自己塌着腰打着颤才有雕琢过后的满意；而呜咽冲出来时本田菊感到享受，恋人于他永远美妙。

叮铃声不曾停歇，王耀在冲击里放弃继续和声，沙哑的低喘杂乱得一塌糊涂，本田菊的指尖适时放到他颈侧，依旧带着情热里难掩的兴奋，可指尖之下的轻吻还是纾解了王耀的燥热不安，从齿痕到红印，氤氲着柔软的香气。

断断续续的气音被铃声掩去些许，本田的手掌干脆伸过来捂住他，贴得更近了些，耸动节奏急促又激烈，把他撞得摇晃，摆动里都是对王耀的渴求；一直等到缓了下去，也舍不得放开他。

王耀侧过脸，想要亲本田菊。扭过去的时候本田菊正好撤开手，宽大和服罩了下来。本田菊圈住王耀，摸上他的手腕，摩挲那条纤细的红绳。叮叮铃铃之中，他熟稔地探到王耀嘴角，亲了下去。

FIN.

25/12/19


End file.
